Distributing an advertisement on a television, radio or on a World Wide Web is being widely utilized by advertisers for advertising their products and services. One of the methods for distributing the advertisement such that it reaches out to maximum number of users includes media planning. Media planning is used to determine an appropriate platform for playing the advertisement and achieving the desired marketing objectives of the products and services. Examples of platform include, but not limited to, various media such as newspapers, magazines, television, radio public transportation, direct mail, catalogs, samples, brochures and type of advertising. Though standalone tools may be used for media planning, the tools do not provide for inserting advertisements based on the media plan.
Another method for advertising is achieved by over laying a banner advertisement on a television program. The banner advertisement can be regarded as an advertisement for advertising products and services on the television. The banner advertisement is displayed along with the television program. Hence, the users watching the television program can also view the banner advertisement. Further, the banner advertisement can also be linked to a website and can be displayed, when the user browses the website. Television studios utilize a combination of standalone tools and play-out softwares for embedding the banner advertisement into a television channel while broadcasting the television program. However, the technique does not allow embedding of the banner advertisement automatically from a remote location.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and a system for an efficient technique of advertising.